Ash's Muk
This Muk is a -type Pokémon owned by Ash. It was the ninth Pokémon caught by Ash in Kanto. Biography Original Series Ash and his friends were traveling through Gringey City, which was in the middle of a blackout. The reason for this is due to the power plant being over run by a gang of Grimer. After the Grimers were defeated, the gang's leader, a Muk, challenged Ash who used Pikachu and a wild Magnemite who had been following Pikachu do to an electrical build-up. After Muk was weakened by Magnemite and Magneton, Ash managed to catch it. However, since its smell could be smelt even through the Poké Ball, Ash sent Muk straight to Professor Oak.IL030: Sparks Fly for Magnemite During his stay at the lab, Muk developed an attachment to Prof. Oak and would constantly smother him whenever Ash would make a call to the lab. Muk has been used in only two major battles since it was captured; the first of which when it defeated Jeanette Fisher's Bellsprout in the fourth round of the Indigo League.IL079: The Fourth Round Rumble Ash returned Muk to his team for a brief period where it was used to find a large Bulbasaur that was residing in the sewers.OI022: The Mystery Menace During the Silver Conference, Muk battled against Gary. It actually caused probems for Gary's Powerful Blastoise, as it was able to endure all of his attacks with ease, but it was a stalemate, as even it's strongest attack Sludge Bomb was deflected by Rapid Spin. Muk was also able to tank all of his Scizor's attacks as well, but it was thrown into the air and was hit with Swift, which was a 1 hit KO.JE154: Can't Beat the Heat! Muk has appeared in several of the special episodes. It was shown to crush Butch and Cassidy and the Poké Balls they had stolen. It also crushed Tracey when he opened the door for Delia.Showdown at the Oak Corral Sinnoh Muk was transferred to Ash for a brief reunion, where it smothered Ash upon meeting him again. Muk was not seen on-screen to participate in the Sinnoh Pokémon League.DP182: An Old Family Blend! Unova Ash called Professor Oak to inform him of his loss at the Vetress Conference. However, Muk smothered him in mid-call. Ash was happy to see one of his old friends, but Professor Oak was not happy being crushed.BW111: New Places... Familiar Faces! Alola Muk was later released by Brock to being compared with an Alolan Muk which it was released by Misty. Upon seeing Ash, Muk slumps him down in affection after he reunites with it.SM042: Alola, Kanto! Known moves Using Body Slam Ash Muk Poison Gas.png Using Poison Gas Ash Muk Sludge Bomb.png Using Sludge Bomb | Body Slam; normal; IL079: The Fourth Round Rumble Poison Gas; poison; OI035: A Tent Situation Sludge Bomb; poison; JE154: Can't Beat the Heat! }} Voice actors *Unshō Ishizuka (Japanese, until SM042: Alola, Kanto!) *Michael Haigney (English 4Kids dubbed) *Tom Wayland (English PUSA dubbed) Trivia *Ash's Muk has used less moves than any of Ash's other Pokémon, having only used three attacks on screen. *Ash's Muk has only one on-screen victory so far, against a Bellsprout. *Muk was Ash's first non-Unova Pokémon (excluding Pikachu) to appear in the Best Wishes Series. *Muk is Ash's first Pokémon, aside from Pikachu, to appear at least once in every series. *Muk is Ash's first pure -type Pokémon. Gallery Ash's_Muk.png|Muk hug Ash Ash_choose_muk_.png|Muk wanted to be selected References pl:Muk Asha es:Muk de Ash Category:Poison-type anime Pokémon Category:Artificial anime Pokémon